User blog:HallOfFame/Degrassi 15B - Speculations
Main Cast Creditted for 15B: Graduates - :Dave Turner :Imogen Moreno :Becky Baker Juniors - :Tristan Milligan :Maya Matlin :Zig Novak :Miles Hollingsworth :Zoe Rivas :Winston Chu :Grace Hogart :Sammie Johnstone :Brooke Fields :Marcel Abel Sophomores - :Frankie Hollingsworth :Hunter :Keisha :Suzie Corozon Grade 7s - :Jack Simpson :Freddie Macneil :Mina Mehta Staff - :Archie Simpson :Jay Hogart :Winnie Oh Others - :Oliver Dean : Tyra Key 1517/1518. Drops of Jupiter – Miles is forced to look for Frankie before the press finds out; Zoe, Keisha, Hunter and Suzie also to find Frankie; Frankie befriends another teen runaway named Dottie; Frankie and Dottie are taken in the end. Maya tries to convince Tristan that she didn’t sleep with Oliver; Marcel comes to Maya’s comfort when she finds out that Stella is suffering from schizophrenia; they kiss in the end. Imogen, because of her feelings for Tyra, allows Tyra to skip this month’s rent; Becky later learns that Tyra has a problem with money when she is a shopaholic. 1519/1520. Inside Your Heaven – Becky befriends a Muslim girl in her religions class named Zahra, however their conflicting views open up a school-wide discussion on what religion means to them. Frankie and Dottie are kidnapped by a man named Gerald, who attempts to use them for his human trafficking scheme. Mina’s compulsive lying gets her, Jack and Freddie into loads of trouble. 1521/1522. All the Small Things – Dave and Oliver’s drugs and gambling addictions take a toll on their career; Oliver later gets a nosebleed during a press conference, forcing the truth to come out to Tristan. Brooke befriends Penny, a student at an all-deaf school; Penny reveals to Brooke about all the surdophobia when Miles’ father plans on shutting down the school. Frankie and Dottie manage to escape the basement they’re trapped in, forcing Frankie to call her family despite their differences. 1523/1524. I Gotta Feeling – Jack plans on breaking out of his antisocial personality by hanging out with Freddie’s friends, who spend afternoons dirt biking; Simpson tries to teach Jack about safety, but realizes that he also needs to let his son grow up. Marcel and Zig find out that Sammie is a hidden genius, and get Imogen to push himself in schoolwork when he has the opportunity to skip a grade (especially since he’s already 2 grades behind and should’ve graduated). Zoe, realizing that Tristan and Maya really hate each other, reveals to Tristan that she drunkenly hooked up with Oliver and not Maya; Zoe also helps Frankie and Miles regain their sibling bond. 1525/1526. Rehab – Maya, friends with Tristan again and in a happy relationship with Marcel, begins to get too caught up with the good in her life when Stella gets into a car accident; Maya visits Stella one last time before she is admitted to a mental institute. Dave loses a lot of money during a poker tournament, while Tristan tells the West Drive directors about Dave and Oliver’s drug addictions, forcing them to go to rehab. Tyra’s shopaholic urges die down, especially when her and Imogen reveal their feelings for each other while studying for finals; they sleep together in the end. '-' 1527/1528. Empire State of Mind (New Years Special) '–' Zoe takes the juniors and sophomores to NYC for the New Years ball drop. Zoe believes she's found the cell phone that belongs to the love of her life and sets out to find him with Frankie, Keisha and Suzie's help; she is lead to a street musician named Lance, and the two have a winter fling, until he cons her out of money. Maya, Tristan, Miles, Zig, Grace and Brooke get stuck on a delayed subway when a bank robber holds it hostage. Winston, Marcel, Sammie and Hunter pretend to be a boy band to get into a club. Jay, chaperoning the kids, gets frustrated when he loses everyone. Category:Blog posts